warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Artimas Hunter
Q: Which of meh stories is the bestest? :D New Generation! Kittypets Series! Never Knew! Songfic! Clans of Two Worlds! Wish Series! Stand Alone! (Feathertail's Death, War of the 3, ect..) Other! (Tell me below please! Thanks!) La Archives I think everyone knows what an archive is, but for those who don't.... Archives are basically folders for old discussions on the talk page. My first two here have only 30 convos in them (thanks Sunny for helping with them!) but the next are going to have 100 each. Hope this...idk...entertains you or something. lol. Mist Shrouded Meadow | Sun Falls Storm Broken Sea Need Help I've been trying to upload an image from my files for Deadly Fate: The Beginning, but it is not working. Can you help me? JayfeatherBlind Cats Rule!(Talk) 03:58, January 12, 2011 (UTC) yayyyyyy can i be the medicine cat apprentice and im a friendly on the inside and act just like jayfeather on the outside blood-red tom also i tried to make a siggie but it wouldnt work can you see where i went wronge JUST JACK By Jack McFaireland i got the idea from will and grace thanks [[User:Bloodstar18|'Blood']] 23:36, January 12, 2011 (UTC) never mind but could you make JUST JACK black thanks[[User:Bloodstar18|'Blood']] 23:39, January 12, 2011 (UTC) its ok and i forgot my name is Bloodspirit [[User:Bloodstar18|'Blood']] 23:51, January 12, 2011 (UTC) oh yay im so retarted XD i didnt think [[User:Bloodstar18|'Blood']] 00:04, January 13, 2011 (UTC) I tried doing that a few times, but every time I do it, this comes out: The file is corrupt or has an incorrect extension. Please check the file and upload again. JayfeatherBlind Cats Rule!(Talk) 02:06, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Never mind. I made it work. JayfeatherBlind Cats Rule!(Talk) 02:27, January 13, 2011 (UTC) what happens if ferntail never comes on anymore cause i dont think she gets on hardly anymore JUST JACK 07:22, January 13, 2011 (UTC) ok so how will i get my whole name and do i have to do any thing extra like i have to get on on a certin day JUST JACK 00:03, January 14, 2011 (UTC) ARTI! YOU EDITED! :D I hoped I would see you today because... well, I have more lasers tomorrow and I missed you and I'm all stressed out. O.o for sty 23:53, January 18, 2011 (UTC) yeps its good cause i want to be a psychologist when i grow up so yeah :) JUST JACK 22:39, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Artiiiiii hi for sty 22:22, January 20, 2011 (UTC) It was okay... I mean, it was bad, but it went better than I expected and I don't look like a cow this time around. But I got REALLY depressing news. My life is like a rollercoaster. Lots of G-force. for sty 22:34, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Plus, I'm on the IRC and bored to death. Please help? :) for sty 22:37, January 20, 2011 (UTC) i bet......no i know youll be and awesome one =) JUST JACK 12:55, January 21, 2011 (UTC) I would come up with a clever musical retort, but I don't have one xD But yeah, I hope I can catch you, 'cause I'm bored and home alone. O.o And I have a new siggy! [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forest']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'S'''po't'te'd''' Newts!]] 17:34, January 21, 2011 (UTC) awesomeness do you live in the us if so what state i live in georgia JUST JACK 17:29, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Siggy ARTI! I made you a siggy! Arti Boom! She's Da Bomb! Here's the code: Arti Boom! She's Da Bomb! It's too long for the little box thing in your preferences, so if you haven't already make a template called Template:Artimas Hunter/sig (it has to be that or it won't work) Paste the code, and in your preferences box, put and save. :D And... no problem. xD [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forest']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'S'''po't'te'd''' Newts!]] 20:43, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Lol, I had a lot of fun. I'm stumped for ideas for something I have to do, too... wanna come help me? [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forest']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'S'''po't'te'd''' Newts!]] 17:13, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Yogurl. Heyyy :> Nice to meet ya. Thanks, Ms. Admin~ *Ivy 20:52, January 24, 2011 (UTC) IRC Me and Wetty are on :D Bird2011 22:00, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Irc :3? A little snow...Never hurts a soul. 00:14, January 26, 2011 (UTC) You should go on the irc.......A little snow...Never hurts a soul. 23:15, January 26, 2011 (UTC) A Question Hey Arti! I have a question: Can you draw cats on gimp or kind of stuff, good? If not, do you know someone who does? [[User:Jayfeather forever|''Catnip]][[User talk:Jayfeather forever|' ∗ a.k.a Jay ∗']] 18:24, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Controversial Topic??? Hey... check this out. The rules say that if more than 1/2 of the admins approve it, the story can stay... The only thing I'm concerned about is the controversy of that subject... controversial subjects aren't allowed (for a good reason, xD) and this topic that Wetty's chosen is a difficult one. She has told me the plans for the future of the story (I won't give them away just in case), and let's just say it will end up being a Warriors story. Thanks for your time, hope I see you around soon... nice things here but I have a load of homework and stuff... so yeah. Peace out. (I'll talk to you on the IRC about the above... don't discuss it here.) [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forest']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'S'po't'te'd''' Newts!]] 19:00, January 29, 2011 (UTC) hi hi would you like to enter a contest you write a series and Whitestar7 judges them if you don't that's ok but would you find someone who would enter we need more people get more info here thanks *Wildfire* 03:40, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Arti? Where are you? [[User:Jayfeather forever|'February']][[User talk:Jayfeather forever|''' ღ Happy Valentine's! ღ']] 18:22, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: Too Small 'Bird2011 17:18, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Well, I don't have any finished stories *Fail* so... I guess that I should post my newest one, Smokepatch's Destiny. I love writing. And it should be finished by the time the month's up. [[User:Birchy|'''Bi]][[User talk:Birchy|'rc']][[Wishing On StarClan|'hy']] 21:07, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey Arti, wanna go on the irc? I need someone to rant to. Wetstream 21:20, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Featured Story Hey, Arti. I apologize for my not being active lately. As for featured story I would like Spotted Dragon to be featured. Thanks. -Leafwhisker 00:04, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Er, again? Lol, okay, wow. I was on it two months ago XDDD But because I was picked randomly, can I do Set in Stone? I wrote a new chapter for it, I gotta post it. xD [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forest']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'S'''po't'te'd''' Newts!]] 00:24, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Your fanfics are awesome; keep at it! -♫FeathertailMillie♫ Reach for the stars! 05:27, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Arti! How are you doing? I haven't seen you in awhile... I am starting to miss you. =( --BravestarThe end is not the end. 14:33, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Arti, I'M SO SORRY I've been so inactive! I just forgot about this wiki. I'M SO SORRY. Anyways, could Reflection in the River be featured? 22:58, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Approved your request on the Eff Bee, and you should seriously archive your talk page, xD [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forest']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'S'''po't'te'd''' Newts!]] 00:06, February 3, 2011 (UTC) I'll be on the IRC after dinner. If you want to go on. It'll be relatively quick. [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forest']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'S'''po't'te'd''' Newts!]] 23:02, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Back. Took longer than I thought xD I'm sad to see you're feeling bad, but you did the right thing (but it would be better to break up in person and not over facebook... how would you feel? That's all I'm saying xD) and I know you'll be happy when it's over. [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forest']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'S'''po't'te'd''' Newts!]] 23:45, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Been there. [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forest']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'S'''po't'te'd''' Newts!]] 23:57, February 3, 2011 (UTC) I missed you too! D= Whatcha up to? I hope you're doing great. --BravestarThe end is not the end. 00:21, February 4, 2011 (UTC) I'm good! I've got girl troubles... XD I've been writing a new song and writing TTP (My writer's block is starting to wear off). What have you been doing? Other than having boy troubles... XD --BravestarThe end is not the end. 01:16, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Oh, that was you who wanted to join? I'm so sorry! I didn't know who you were, so I let Foresty handle it... =( If I knew it was you I'd have added you without hesitation! And you'll hear my song once I record it, cause I don't want anyone stealing it off the site. Not that I don't trust you, I don't trust the weird anonymous people... XD Well, night. I'll be here tommorrow. IRC on the weekend maybe? =) --BravestarThe end is not the end. 01:27, February 4, 2011 (UTC) LOL at CatZ's confusion, I would have done the same thing if I hadn't known earlier. xD Lol, was today at school hard? :( I still sorry. Me and Wetty and Birchy are all on the IRC if you wanna talk. [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forest']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'S'''po't'te'd''' Newts!]] 21:33, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Take a Look... Here and tell me if you're just as confused as I am. [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forest']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'S'''po't'te'd''' Newts!]] 14:48, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Arti is on? I hope you are....I am boreded on the irc.... Wetty Wet WetYeah 19:48, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Aw thats ok =) and thanks, I was dieing to get rid of those, cuz I have no ideas for a tribe story XD - Ginger 20:32, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Oh... okay, I guess... [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forest']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'S'''po't'te'd''' Newts!]] 21:53, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and I don't know if you noticed this...but you have two Smokes o.o One in each tribe. Just saying, lol. And please don't think I was being noesy if you meant it that way, lol! - Ginger 20:01, February 7, 2011 (UTC) HI! [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forest']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'S'''po't'te'd''' Newts!]] 22:32, February 7, 2011 (UTC) lol, no problem =) Things like that catch my eye a lot, and it bugs me, thats why i told you XD - Ginger 20:37, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and will you do me a big favor? I need a template page for my siggie, but Catnip (Who i asked for a siggie) can't do them. Foresty did hers, so I asked Foresty, but she didn't reply DX I told catnip and she said to ask you. So i'm asking! thnks alot, arti! - Ginger 14:46, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh, nvm. Foresty answered me XD I made new siggeh! Check it out! - Ginger Loves Wetty Wet Wet]]Yeah 21:35, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Happy (Late) Valentines Day, Arti! I couldn't get on that much yesterday, sorry for not saying it sooner. =)L --BravestarThe end is not the end. 16:37, February 15, 2011 (UTC) New User I am Loveleaf, a normal wikia user. I know how HTML and CSS coding works along with templates. What I need to know is how to get around on the wiki, as I do not want to do anything wrong to disrupt the normal wiki. I have a fan-fiction that I do want to post, that I believe is safe. Thank you, Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 17:34, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I think I'm fine, yet expect some questions! Anyway, I'm an admin from one of your offcial friends. (www.warriorcatsrpg.wikia.com). And by the way, where is your community portal? Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 17:45, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I made it Here. Did I do it right? Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 18:00, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Okay, thanks. It's going to be a series, so do I have to do anything special? Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 18:14, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks so much! It feels strange to become the person needing help after I just helped someone from WCRW Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 19:25, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a lot ^^. Do we have userboxes on this wiki? Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 20:41, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Wanna go on the irc? Wetty Wet WetYeah 20:59, February 20, 2011 (UTC) IRC? :D [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forest']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'S'''po't'te'd''' Newts!]] 00:16, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Hi/Help hi how come no one edits the clan talk pages i left a question on thunderclan's on feb. 12 and no one awnseredWildfire 00:45, February 24, 2011 (UTC) sure!! and nothign much, started a new semester in school xD you?[[User:Hiddensun|'☼Hiddensun']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'Talk']]♦ 20:51, February 24, 2011 (UTC) (lol almost forgot to put my siggy) IRC?[[User:Hiddensun|'☼Hiddensun']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'Talk']]♦ 20:56, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Before I can put it up, I've got to find it first... heheh. I've left it a bit late, haven't I? lol. Snickers We will, we will, rock you... 21:31, February 27, 2011 (UTC)